Reacción equivocada
by AishaUchiha
Summary: A veces el cerebro le manda tanta adrenalina al cuerpo que este toma las riendas por su cuenta haciendo cosas que a veces no queremos, esto tiene consecuencias... a veces malas... a veces buenas. Un pequeño drabble KagaKuro.
1. Reacción equivocada

**"Reacción equivocada"**

Aviso: ¡Yaoi! Si no te gusta no leas, si te gusta, espero que lo disfrutes :3

Pareja: KagaKuro

Genero: romance, humor.

Disclamier: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor. Yo solo los utilizo por mero entretenimiento.

-narrador-

-"pensamientos"-

.

.

.

Estaban a menos de un minuto de terminar el partido y necesitaban encestar el balón una vez más para poder ganar y pasar a la siguiente fase. Todo el mundo estaba en tensión, desde el equipo contrario por si no podían evitar esa última canasta, como por todo el equipo Seirin que estaba en la cancha y en los banquillos.

Eran los últimos segundos y el balón estaba en las manos del capitán del equipo Hyuga Junpei, solo tenía que encestar una vez más y serían ganadores. Pero lo estaban bloqueando de manera imparable, por lo que únicamente pudo hacer un pase rápido y esperar a que su plan surtiera efecto.

Una cabellera azul celeste pasa casi invisiblemente por el campo para los ojos de todos menos de Kagami, quién recibe su pase especial con una sonrisa, salta… y... ¡encesta!

Un pitido del árbitro interrumpe ese momento, dando por finalizado el partido. Todas las gradas empiezan a gritar a favor del equipo ganador ¡Seirin gana el partido!

Todo el equipo rompe a reír y a celebrar. Y Kagami quien todavía seguía debajo de la canasta va en dirección a sus compañeros. Todo el mundo está contento, él está contento, la adrenalina de ganar recorre sus venas de una forma increíble en ese momento. Y se encuentra mirada a mirada con su mejor compañero de equipo, Kuroko. El peliazul lo saluda con una sonrisa y levanta el puño para chocarlo como habitualmente suelen hacer.

Pero Kagami no ve esos gestos, no repara en lo que está haciendo, solo sigue su adrenalina. Y Tetsuya no se espera para nada que este lo coja por la cintura, lo levante y muchos menos que pegue los labios contra los suyos en un claro beso.

Por suerte para el pelirrojo, casi todo el estadio había sido abandonado ya, solo quedando el equipo de baloncesto ganador y algún rezagado en salir.

- ¿Kagami? – la pregunta del capitán del equipo lo hace volver en sí y ver lo que acababa de hacer. Todo el mundo los miran atónitos.

Con su cara, roja como un tomate, aleja al otro chico de sí e intenta mirar para otro lado. Kuroko solo baja la mirada apenado. Captando la indirecta, el resto del equipo se va a pesar de las protestas de algunos curiosos amigos del par en la cancha. La mirada de reproche de la entrenadora convence rápidamente a los rezagados, dejando a la pareja de chicos sola.

El silencio entre ellos se prolonga un poco más, por lo que Kagami no puede aguantar y se empieza a escusar de manera loca y sin coordinar ninguna palabra con otra. Hasta él se da cuenta, pero no puede parar porque ni él mismo sabe que lo impulsó a hacer eso, y delante de todos. Mientras Kuroko solo seguía con la cabeza gacha, lo que no procuraba que los nervios del más alto se desvanecieran.

- Kagami-kun… - la voz susurrada del peliazul, hace que el otro pare de hablar y lo mire temiendo lo peor. - ¿lo hiciste por gusto o por equivocación? – entonces Tetsuya levantó la mirada fijamente al chico enfrente suyo.

El pelirrojo estaba nervioso por una mirada tan directa, pero no podía negarle nada aunque quisiera. Se vio respondiendo a la pregunta antes de repetirla en su mente por segunda vez. Como si su cuerpo lo supiera antes que él mismo.

- Porque quise… - respondió y desvió de nuevo la mirada sin poder aguantarla contra esos azulinos ojos.

Escucha un suspiro. Pero antes de poder mirar siente unos brazos apretando alrededor de su cintura. Baja su mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con la del otro. Un leve sonrojo cubre sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. El ex integrante de Teiko hace un gesto para que baje su cara hasta él. Obediente lo hace para encontrarse de nuevo con esos carnosos labios de minutos antes. Sorprendido solo puede atinar a abrir los ojos ante la respuesta del chico frente a sí.

- Para mí está bien estar con Kagami-kun… - habló bajito el peliazul - … pero no lo vuelvas a hacer en público – finaliza bajando de nuevo la cabeza y sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Taiga, al verlo así, sonríe viendo lo lindo que el pequeño Tetsuya puede ser.

- Me intentare controlar… - y lo acerca de nuevo a sí para besarlo una vez más, esta vez siendo correspondido por el otro.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a un pequeño drable de esta hermosa pareja! :3 o por lo menos así son para mí.**

**Fue un pequeño flash momentáneo que tuve, aunque estoy trabajando en un extra xD Pero todavía no lo subiré porque tengo otras historias que poner primero. **

**Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Perdón si todo pasó rapido pero no sabía como rellenar algunas partes y al final preferí dejarlo así ^w^**

** Todos sus reviews serán bienvenidos *o* **

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


	2. Extra

**"Reacción equivocada"**

Pareja: KagaKuro

Genero: Romance, Humor.

Disclamier: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor. Yo los utilizo por mero entretenimiento.

-narrador-

-"pensamientos"-

.

.

.

_Capitulo Extra:_

Fuera de los vestuarios todo el equipo anda esperando por esos dos. La entrenadora ya está harta de esperar. Se oía el ruido de sus zapatos contra el suelo desde el fondo del pasillo. Es verdad que los dos necesitaban tiempo para hablar de la acción de Kagami, pero eso no quería decir que no se dieran prisa para volver a casa en el autobús. Resopló por quinta vez desde que salieron fuera.

- ¿Pero qué coño hacen que tardan tanto? – gruño desesperada.

- Quizás cosas para mayores… - dijo sonriendo Koganei.

- Siempre pensé que ellos hacían buena pareja – habló Izuki, a lo que Mitobe asintió.

- Sí, se compenetran bastante bien – secundó Teppei sonriendo.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio ante la frase muy malentendida del más alto del equipo. Al fondo se podía ver como Riko adquiría un tono rojizo en su cara y su aura tomaba un color negro demoniaco. Y al momento todos los que habían hablado habían sentido un golpe intenso en la cabeza haciéndole ver las estrellas.

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo furiosa - ¡estoy harta de esperar! – dirigió su mirada a su segundo de abordo y viejo amigo de la infancia – ¡Hyuga, ve a por ellos!

- ¿YO? – el aludido se sorprendió porque la responsabilidad recayera en él. Pero al ver la mirada cabreada de la entrenadora no tuvo pensamientos suicidas de protestar y salió corriendo al encuentro de Kuroko y Kagami.

Al rato, de lejos se podían apreciar tres figuras acercarse al grupo tranquilamente. El capitán con sus dos compañeros de equipo llegaron hasta la entrada del transporte donde una impaciente Riko los esperaba para echarles la bronca al par retrasado. Jumpei solo pasó por el lado de la entrenadora y entró el primero en el autobús. Los demás extrañados lo siguieron para preguntarle que le pasaba.

- Ni que hubieras visto algo que no debías! - suelta con una risa Teppei mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

El moreno en vez de contestar giró la mirada a la ventana, haciendo reflectar la luz en sus gafas para no poder descifrar su mirada un poco sonrojada. Eso si era raro... normalmente le hubiera contestado que se callara o algo así, pero en vez de eso había pasado de la pregunta y no había respondido. Estaban intrigados y a la vez acojonados. ¿Que habría visto? Era obvio que se habían echo pareja, pero todos se preguntaban que más habría pasado en esa media hora que habían estado solos, pero no se atreverían a preguntarlo en voz alta. Los chicos por la posible furia de la entrenadora, y la entrenadora por pura vergüenza.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Aquí un extra que se me ocurrió en el último momento! :3**

**Espero que os guste esta pequeña ampliación tanto como el primer capi ^-^**

**espero vuestros comentarios, gracias por leer y neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
